Resident Evil:The Unknown Survivors
by Ghaleon
Summary: Leon, Claire, Sherry, Jill and Carlos weren't the only survivors of Raccoon City. Sarah Beckett, Demetri Reshnov, and Tom Lansden must survive this horror. This is my first fic and the first three chapters will be on the new characters.The first part of c
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: The Unknown Survivors  
  
A/N: This takes place before and during the events of RE2, and of course, I don't own anything except my own characters which, unless you are a complete moron, you should be able to recognize...Now on with the fic.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sarah Beckett walked down the long tiled hallway towards the police chief's office. She remembered three years ago when she first joined the Hartford Police Force by joining their S.T.A.R.S. Team. That was the first time she had been in the chief's office, not to mention the only time except for this one. Sarah wondered what he wanted her for. Promoted? Maybe. She had taken basically every case that came her way, aside from the special cases the S.T.A.R.S. Team was asked to take. Then again, maybe not. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe she was being demoted or fired.   
  
"Who knows?" Sarah thought. "I don't know why he'd do either of these things, I haven't done anything that would lead to it...Then again, different people think different things...I just hope I can find another job if he fires me..."  
  
It probably wouldn't be too hard to find other work. Sarah was a young woman of twenty-three with short, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. A shoe-in for some jobs, an added advantage for others. She came from a slightly wealthy family. Her parents were always arrogant and bragged about it a lot. Sure, some of the money helped her through high school and college but other than that, she hated it. She was a bit ashamed of her parents and always tried to do things on her own instead of laying back and paying everyone else to do it for her. She didn't keep in contact with them any more than was necessary.  
  
Sarah walked quietly into the chief's office and stood in front of his desk, waiting for him to look up from the documents he was reading. He lowered the papers to see who was standing there.  
  
"Ah, Beckett, I believe?" He said, not lowering the paper until he got an answer.  
  
"Yes sir. You told me to see you sir."  
  
"Yes. You are being transferred to a new police station. To a place called Raccoon City. You are t-"  
  
"What! Sir, I beg your pardon but there must be some sort of mistake." Sarah blurted out. This definitely came as a surprise to her.  
  
The chief looked stern, but he spoke with the same calm tone as before.   
  
"There is no mistake. As I was saying. You are to leave immediately. Don't worry, it is far enough away for you to get to from your home. We will all miss you." He picked up the papers and began examining them again. The short conversation was ended.  
  
Sarah made her way to the parking lot, still a bit bewildered about what just happened. She walked through the door to the parking lot, figuring she'd better just accept it. At least she still had a job. She got into her car, a black Jetta, and opened the glove compartment, searching for a road map. She found one, under her Browning HP. She always kept her sidearm in the glove compartment. Sure, it was stupid and a bit unsafe, but she didn't really want to walk around in broad daylight with a gun on her hip. She opened the map on the passenger seat and closed the glove compartment. Sarah didn't know it, but it was going to be a long, hard night.  
  
It had been about ten minutes after Sarah had left the station. She was wondering what the new station she was being assigned to was like. Hopefully it wasn't a bunch of corrupt, testosterone heads turning a blind eye towards things. Sarah hated that. She had experiences of that sort all throughout school. Her times in 3rd Grade had really been her most memorable. Not that anything spectacular happened, it just seemed to stick in her mind. She remembered the boys always keeping their eyes on the 8th Grade girls' breasts. Like they would even have a chance with those girls...  
  
She decided she'd better get her mind off of that and she pulled over at a nearby gas station and took another look at the road map. Raccoon City was only half a mile away. Sarah looked up towards the sky. It was a beautiful sunset. It was as if some celestial artist was making a masterpiece in the sky. Purple clouds with a touch of indigo against a combination of different shades of orange, red and a hint of yellow. It was almost like a dream. As much as she would like to have watched it, Sarah figured it was better to get going instead of wasting anymore time. If she left now and didn't make anymore stops, she could reach the city by nightfall.  
  
When Sarah reached the city, she found it was rather quiet. Not that she expected it to be like Las Vegas but it seemed quieter than it should have been. She drove slowly through the city, looking for the police department. She had seen a couple of blockades on her way into the city and she wondered what they were for, but didn't really pay them any special attention. Sarah looked up and saw a several dark helicopters hovering above different buildings up ahead of her. She thought she saw something drop from one of them and she squinted at them. Were they dropping people onto those buildings? She figured she'd ask the chief about it when she got to the station. As Sarah was driving, she happened to look over on her right, near the curb of the street she was passing. It was almost so uncommon that Sarah's couldn't believe her eyes. Sarah floored the brake pedal and came to a screeching halt. A woman on the curb was being what seemed to be sexually molested by someone. The things that shocked Sarah was that it was happening right there, on the street and although there wasn't really anyone else out there, someone in their house must have heard it. Sarah opened the glove compartment and took out her Browning, gripping the butt of the gun tightly. She opened the door of her car and stepped out, immediately turning and aiming the gun at the man, who was now hunched over the woman, who wasn't moving at all now.  
  
"Probably out cold." Sarah thought. "Buddy, I gonna make sure you get a minimum of ten years."  
  
Despite the screech of the wheels and the slam of the car door, the man didn't seem to have noticed. Maybe he was too occupied by what he was doing. Still aiming the gun at the back of the man's head, Sarah decided to let him know it was time to face the music. Sarah went around to the other side of the car, closer to the man. The man gave a twitch, which was followed by a strange squishing sound. Slowly, and staggering a little bit the man stood up and was turning around to face Sarah.  
  
"Raccoon Police. You're under arrest." Sarah said in a firm voice, aiming the gun with one hand and quickly pulling out her badge from an inside pocket of her leather jacket.  
  
As she put her badge back and held her gun with both hands again, she noticed the man had something seriously wrong with him. It looked as if the skin from the right side of his face was missing, the wet muscle glistening in the dim light coming from the street lamp overhead. A lump started to form in Sarah's throat as she continued to look at the man. He had tattered, dirty clothes and the skin missing on his face wasn't the only patch. He had numerous gashes on him and pieces of skin missing on other parts of his body. The man seemed to be ignoring everything Sarah was saying and began shambling toward her.  
  
"Sir, you are under arrest, please stay where you are." Sarah then gave a look over the man's shoulder. "Ma'am, are you alrigh-"   
  
Sarah let out a loud gasp as she saw the woman the man was just after. Her throat and abdomen had been eaten away, the jagged pieces of flesh hanging over the sides of the open wound and mixing with the torn, blood soaked bits of clothing. Sarah looked back at the man, who was now a few feet from her.  
  
"D-Don't move, sir...Or I'll have to shoot." Sarah said, a quiver in her voice.  
  
The man kept moving towards her. Sarah suddenly became very still as she held her breath and squeezed the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the street on which some people were finally coming over, probably finally hearing the commotion and coming to check it out. Sarah had never felt more helpless than she did at that moment. It was like something from a horrible dream. When she had fired the gun, it had blown off a good chunk of the man's neck. The very frightening thing was that the man only lurched backwards a little than kept on moving towards her. It wasn't like Sarah wasn't used to shooting someone, you had to be able to take it if you wanted the job, it was that she had never experienced anything like this...No one had..  
  
Sarah looked frantically around and spotted a sporting and hunting goods store across the street. As move of the people gathered around the car, she noticed something that made the whole world seem like it had been tipped upside down and sent to Hell. The people's eyes were a milky white...all of them. They had a strange glaze to them...It was a glaze of death..  
  
Sarah bolted across the street towards the hunting goods store. She had to get to the police station. It was most likely the safest place in the whole city and the officers there could explain what the hell this whole epidemic-like state the people were in was about. She flung the door of the hunting goods store open and dashed inside, slamming the door behind her. She walked to the counter and leaned against it, catching her breath and trying to make sense of this whole mess. She just had to get to the police station, that was all. Then everything could be explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The alarm woke Tom with a start. He hit the off button after a few tries and was still half-asleep. He sat in bed a moment, waking up a bit and thinking about how long it was going to take him to get to Raccoon City. Tom Lansden was twenty-four and was thinking of becoming a writer. He had written a few short stories, which kept him going. That and his will to survive kept him going even longer still. He had decided to work on writing something big, and to give the short stories a rest for awhile. He was waiting for this day for two weeks. He was going to take a few days vacation to clear up his writer's block. The only other times he had gotten away from his work he hadn't really gone anywhere except for the shooting range. He owned a .45 Colt Revolver and he was kind of a weapons nut. Not that he ever intended to use weapons against anyone or do anything illegal, he just liked weapons. They just felt natural in his hands. He slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
After taking his shower, he walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom to get dressed. That was possibly the only thing he liked about some apartments. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom. He thought about what he might do when he was in Raccoon as he put on his clothes.   
  
"This vacation will be worth it." Tom thought as he slipped on his jeans. "Then hopefully I can get this book done."  
  
(A/N: I know this may seem short but this is just a little bit before I finish chapter 2. Keep the reviews coming so I know how to improve things. Thanks!)  



End file.
